


The Crown

by Kat210



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resurrection, Smut, Spanking, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Merlin always knows what Arthur needs...
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

Silverware clinking against the dishes were the only sounds heard in the room. Arthur dragged his fork through his food, eating very little, his thoughts busy wandering. Uther and Morgana were too distracted by their meals to notice. Light blue eyes were focused on the other person in the room who was currently bending over to stoke the fire, the only thing keeping the occupants warm on this winter evening. Merlin straightened up and turned to catch the Crown Prince watching him. Arthur turned away, ignoring the light blush he could feel on his cheeks. That was when he realized the room was no longer silent. 

"It's looking a bit filthy," were the first words Arthur focused on. His eyes widened as he glanced across the table at Morgana who mouthed "Crown" at him. She always did seem to notice when he wasn't paying attention.   
"I can have someone polish it for you, instead of the boy, since he can't seem to keep it clean," Uther continued. Arthur heard the threat in his father's voice. Why keep a servant who couldn't keep their master's belongings in perfect condition? Only someone watching the servant would notice the slight pause in his step.   
"There's no need father, I'll make sure Merlin takes care of it tonight," Arthur let annoyance slip into his tone at his manservant's name. "Isn't that right Merlin," he said louder at the boy's back. Merlin turned around a smile on his face. Very few people would notice that it wasn't genuine.   
"Of course, sire." He nodded unusually obedient. Uther cast a look of disdain at him, before settling back in his seat, raising his goblet to be filled. Merlin hastened to do so, a show of a perfect servant. 

Arthur knew that the only reason his father tolerated the boy was because of the fact that he had saved his heir's life only a year before. Any one else would have been long gone by now. That and Arthur interceded where he could to make Merlin not appear as much of a fool to Uther. Considering he hadn't wanted the other boy as his manservant, his feelings had changed rather rapidly and he couldn't bear the thought of him gone.  
"See that you do so," he finally said before turning to Morgana and inquiring about her day.   
Arthur relaxed in his chair, exchanging a glance with Merlin, hiding his trembling hands under the table. 

It was late when Merlin finally came to Arthur's room. The prince sat up tall on his bed, blue eyes watching the servant as he closed the door behind him, locking it. If only his back wasn't to Arthur, the prince would have seen the flash of gold that made the room soundproof. Merlin turned to face the other boy, whose heart was pounding in his chest. He let out a smile very different than the ones everyone else saw. They both glanced over to where the crown sat, freshly polished and shining. In unison they lunged for it, Arthur purposely moving slower than usual. He needed his servant to win tonight. Merlin picked it up and placed it on his own head his smile more lecherous than usual in victory. The prince sat back down on his bed, squirming as his breath sped up, knowing what was coming. 

"Stand," the servant ordered. Arthur obeyed. "Strip," Merlin commanded. Slowly, Arthur took off his clothing one piece at a time. The air was cool on his naked skin, but under the other's gaze, his skin began to heat up.   
"On your stomach," came the next direction. Arthur crawled on to his bed and waited with bated breath for what his servant would do next. "Ass in the air," Merlin said softer. The Prince obeyed, adjusting his position so his backside stuck up, knowing what the other boy would do now. It was like somehow Merlin always knew what he was craving without him having to voice it. Soon enough he jerked as a hand came down. Again and again, the blond jerked with each slap, his cock leaking more and more. He refrained from rubbing up against his bed, knowing that would earn him a punishment. Fists clenched the blankets, as he waited through the spanking.   
"Look at how pink you are. What a beautiful ass," Merlin praised. "I could do anything to you and you'd love it."  
"Yes," Arthur choked out, knowing it was true, he loved whatever his servant did to him.   
"Yes what?" Merlin asked, rubbing his hand down the inside of Arthur's thighs, spiking his arousal.   
"Yes, your highness," Arthur cries, desperate now for any sort of relief. He's rewarded with a slick finger in his ass. He can't help it he presses his ass back. "Please," he begs. 

Merlin chuckles as he presses in another finger covered in oil.  
"So needy. What would the kingdom think if they saw you like this. Begging for my cock in your ass. Crying when you're spanked like the naughty little boy you are," he says leaning in talking directly into the prince's ear. Arthur could feel bare skin against his own. He vaguely wondered how long the other boy had been naked.   
Tears stream down the blond's cheeks as more fingers are added. "I think they'd love it. How pink you are, my handprint on you," the fingers are removed, "Your dick just hanging there, erect for everyone to see. You could probably come just by being fucked." On that last word Merlin thrust into him, Arthur biting his lip to keep from screaming.   
The servant paused, before bending down next to his lover's ear again. "Say it," he ordered. 

"Fuck me, my prince," Arthur pleaded brokenly. Merlin obeyed. Arthur twisted the sheets around his hands as the other man moved. His penis was trapped against the sheets, rubbing hard against them as his body was jostled by Merlin's movements. He could feel his pleasure building, until abruptly the cock in him was pulled out. He cried out at the cold air on his empty body. Hands turned him over and he could see Merlin hovering wearing his crown as he moved Arthur's legs, bending them up and then once again he shoved himself in. 

"Oooh," Arthur grunted, as his servant fucked him harder. Only this time he could focus on the crown on top of the other's head, his own dick getting harder at the sight. He was approaching the edge again and this time, this time he fell over, letting out a scream, so caught up in his bliss, he didn't notice Merlin's eyes flash gold. He did notice when Merlin came, he could always feel that inside of him. The two slumped together, sticky from Arthur's come.   
The prince lay dazed in his bed, as his servant cleaned both of them, before putting the crown back where it was, slipping in behind Arthur.   
"My prince," Arthur said half asleep as Merlin held him. It never occurred to him that the guards hadn't come running in at his scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sat in his bed, tears streaming down his eyes. He wasn't ready to be King, he was still too young. He sobbed into his sheets, Merlin moving around his room, silently. The manservant made to leave, "Don't," Arthur said, lifting his head up to reveal reddened eyes. Merlin stood by the door, back to his friend, his lover, for a moment before nodding his head. He turned to Arthur who moved over in his bed for him. Merlin climbed in and blew out the candle. Both young men fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Both knew that no one would dare to bother the grieving prince tonight.

The moon was still high in the sky when Merlin woke. The pale light that filtered in showcased Arthur kneeling over him. Anger and fury were in the grief stricken prince's eyes. He was wearing the crown on his head and he was naked, his cock curved up in front of him. Merlin sat up and began removing his clothes silently. Once he was done he turned over and lifted his ass in the air for the other. Arthur was rough with his fingers as he prepared the brunet, the oil spilling all over Merlin's backside as the prince's hand shook. Quietly and without the blond noticing, Merlin murmured under his breath.   
Right after Arthur lined himself up and began pounding into his servant. Over and over he drove into him, letting his anger and grief out. Merlin bit his lip so hard, he tasted blood. Arthur paused and pulled him up so he was in his lap, before he resumed screwing his servant. Hands reached around, one resting at Merlin's throat gently, the other gripping his cock. The young sorcerer moaned. Arthur moved faster and within moments Merlin was coming hard. The prince pulled out and rolled Merlin onto his back. Hazy, Merlin stared at him, realizing the other young man was still very hard. He pushed himself up, slipping to the floor, kneeling as Arthur put his feet on the ground, still sitting on the bed. 

"Suck your King's dick," He ordered Merlin.   
Merlin obeyed, sliding his mouth around the cock presented to him. He began sucking as Arthur grabbed him by the hair and pulled so that Merlin's lips covered all of him, right up to his balls. It had been years ago that the sorcerer had magically made his gag reflex dormant when he was in this situation.   
"That's right, let me fuck your mouth too. I'm your King and I'll fuck whatever part of you I want." The words spilled out of Arthur's mouth. Merlin could feel his dick twitching with every word. "In fact maybe I'll find a new manservant and you'll just be the whore who warms my bed. Would you like that? Would you like to be the King's whore? You can just laze around in my bed all the time, naked, covered in my come. Only I'll ever see you. It'll just be you and me forever. What an easy job for a lazy servant," Arthur broke off with a groan. "Fuck, you're so good at it too. You better not be letting anyone else touch you like this. You belong to your King only," Merlin was hard again.   
He kept sucking, his hands touching whatever part of Arthur he could reach, leaving scratches down Arthur's ass, as the soon to be King fucked his mouth. Finally Arthur spilled into him, his servant swallowing what he could, the rest spilling out of his full mouth.   
The prince lay across his bed, chest heaving. Merlin moved so he was next to him also on his back, his prick in the air on display. He smiled as he saw that Merlin was fully hard again. "You're insatiable. You'd be the perfect whore," he murmured. He pulled off the crown, setting it on the table next to his bed and pulled Merlin to him. His eyes were wet as he looked at his lover. 

"You need a queen that can give you heirs, not a whore," Merlin said softly, voicing what both men were thinking. Arthur let out a sob. "I know. I just thought-“  
"That as long as your father was alive you didn't need to worry about it." Merlin finished. The two exchanged sad looks. "When we started this we knew, we agreed that-" the servant stopped. "It's time for me to start seriously thinking about taking a wife. Guinevere," Arthur murmured. Merlin nodded his head as he lay curled next to the Prince. "Just fuck me one last time," Arthur pleaded his lover. 

Their last coupling wasn't as long as either of them wished, even though Merlin moved gently, taking his time. Their lips couldn't seem to stay away from each other, kisses peppering foreheads, cheeks, necks, chests before finally landing on lips again. It was no longer fucking, or screwing. It was love making as the hidden sorcerer and the soon to be king said their good byes. 

Arthur lay sleeping, looking more relaxed then he had for days. Merlin's hand brushed a lock of hair off his forehead as he knelt next to his Prince, his King. He leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead where his hand had just been, then lightly kissed his lips. He reached his hand out, pausing, his hand trembling as he looked down at the royalty he loved. Then before he could lose his nerve, before he could convince himself that what he was about to do wasn't for the best, his eyes flashed gold. The manservant left his Prince's room in tears that no one would know about or see. 

It was shortly after that Arthur was crowned King and a little after that, he expressed his desire to propose to Gwen. He didn't notice the tears that Merlin had to wipe away quickly, before he once again put on the happy cheerful face of his best friend and servant. There was no reluctance on Arthur's part when he married Gwen. And why should there be? As far as Arthur knew he loved Gwen and only Gwen. Only one remembered the love he once held for another.


	3. Chapter 3

Over 1500 years later  
Merlin's foot caught on the stone that no longer lay flat as he followed Arthur through the rundown castle. He caught himself before he fell, the other man not noticing what had almost happened. Moonlight shone through the window, catching on the resurrected man as if it missed him as much as the manservant had.

Merlin silently watched his friend, as he looked around his home. He could only imagine what the resurrected King felt as he viewed his home as changed as the rest of the world. Especially as Arthur didn't even have the benefit of time passing to help him take in the changes as Merlin had. For him it only felt like hours since he'd last seen Camelot and his home in their glory. Surely he must feel as if Gwen, or Gaius or Gwaine would come around the corner happy to see their friend and King. Now Camelot was as long gone as everyone he had once loved. 

The blond paused when he reached the throne room. Merlin's eyes fell on what he knew his friend was looking at. His crown, sitting in the middle of his throne. Right where Merlin had placed it when the castle had finally been abandoned after a war gone on too long. He had used his magic to hide the castle and its contents as well as preserve them back when he was still at the height of his power. Back when he'd still held out hope that his King would return to him, before he'd descended into hopelessness and despair and depression. But right when he was ready to end it all, Arthur had come to him from Avalon and he was young again. 

The manservant stood silently behind his master just drinking in the sight of him with his dark blue eyes. He had missed him so much. Merlin clenched his fists at his sides so he wouldn't be tempted to reach out and touch. Arthur was no longer his, he knew that, he had known that from the moment he decided to take his memories, but oh he craved him so.   
The young King stood staring at his throne, his crown for a long moment before the fog from his head lifted and he knew.   
"Merlin!"  
He turned caught off guard by the furious voice as the blond turned on him. "You, you," Arthur was so angry he couldn't get the words out. Merlin held out his hands, eyes wide. "What?" he asked, unsure of what he had done in the day Arthur had been back to make him so upset.   
He thought frantically, but other than standing at the shores of Avalon to greet him and bringing him to his sparse flat where he had fed him and given him clothes to wear and showed him how to use the shower before they both slept exhausted Merlin had no clue. 

"My memories!" Arthur finally spat out. Merlin blinked at him, watching as the man turned and stalked up to the throne grabbing his crown and jamming it on his head. Both understanding and arousal spun in Merlin's gut as he gaped at the man who was now coming toward him. Instinctively Merlin began pulling at his clothes, safe in the knowledge that they were the only ones around for miles, as he stripped down, falling into a pattern from centuries before. One that he had believed himself to have the sole memory of.  
Arthur grabbed at his naked body pressing him chest first up against the wall, his own still clothed body behind him. 

"You took away my memories of us," he growled into the sorcerer's ear. Merlin nodded.   
"It made it easier for you," he whimpered out, his body craving what he hadn't had for a very long time.   
A sharp slap landed on his ass. Then another and another as the King punished his servant, the servant gasping and moaning with every hit to his cheeks. When Merlin was crying and aching with need and want, his dick pressed between his stomach and the wall, Arthur stopped.

"Don't touch my memories again, Merlin," he ordered .   
"Never. Never again," Merlin gasped out in promise. Then the body behind his was gone and he could hear clothes hitting the floor. It took far too long before Arthur was back behind him.   
"Now sorcerer I imagine you can prep yourself magically so I can fuck you in the next ten seconds. I need to make up for lost time," he said into his lover's ear. 

A shiver ran through Merlin at the words and his eyes flashed gold. "Ready," he choked out. No verbal response came, but he let out a gasp as he was filled from behind, his ass still sore from the spanking. "Fuck," Merlin said, the word slipping out. Even with the pain, he canted his ass back with every thrust from Arthur meeting him halfway. He had his hands pressed against the wall, supporting himself as his body moved in time with being fucked. As he got close to his breaking point, he felt fingers interlock with his own and lips on his neck, biting down. He shivered when he felt the familiar feel of come in his ass, Arthur breathing heavily as he pulled his cock out. He spun Merlin around and fell to his knees, the dark haired man letting out a groan when a mouth engulfed him. It didn't take long before he too fell over the edge. The two men fell onto the hard floor, covered in sweat and come and just held each other, joyful in their reunion.


End file.
